Lynn Monahan
Lynn Monahan is a 18 year old student at Thornville High . She plays bass in Candy Girls with Elizabeth Beckett and Claire DuBois. She lives in one of her family's vacation homes in Thornville with her pet snake Peeta. Childhood Pampared childhood, treated like a princess, what else is new. Lynn grew up in Queens County, along side her older sister Robin. In her later years of elementary school though Robin was kicked out by their mother(Yui), not wanting his eldest alone, Lynn's father(Gerard) sent Robin to their aunt, his sister. Robin was kicked out, to Lynn's knowledge, for being too boyish. Being a kid Lynn was more accepting to her now brother's wishes of different pronoun usage and the like. Her mother still doesn't accept him and Lynn hates her for it, but other that that Lynn is very so-so with her mother. Took piano leasons at her mother's request, but took a major interest in stringed instruments at a young age. Started playing viola in elementary school and took private leasons when should could move up in instruments. Lynn can now play the: Viola, Cello, Bass, Bass Guitar, Guitar, Ukulele, and Piano. Though she'd rather spend most of her time playing the bass guitar. Teenage Years In Jounior High Lynn started dating a nice boy, but in her sophemor year of high school she moved from Queens to New York County. This put the boy in an ill state of mind and apparently he wasn't that nice of a person seeing that what was "his" was leaving him. The relationship was already going down hill and Lynn was going to break it off. He locked her in his room and wrapped barbed wire around her legs, and proceeded to leave cuts on them with a knife. A reminder to not walk away from him. Unfortunately for him Lynn doesn't take kindly to being threathened. She got up and aside from the pain, walked over and grabbed a bat, threatening to beat the hell out of him while she called the police. She moved and her dad had the locks changed regularly. During her winter break of senior year in high school she moved to Thornville to be closer to her long distance friend Lizzy, whom convinced her and Claire to move and start a band there. She now lives in one of her families vacation homes alone with her snake Peeta. Toward the end of the year Lynn adopted a black German Shepard named Emmet from a local pound. After High School After graduation Lynn left for the end of summer, later returning in the fall. She currently lives with her brother Robin and her best friend from New York came over to live with them Relationships *Elizabeth Beckett - best friend *Claire DuBois - best friend *Nick Anderson - friend *Tree - acquaintance *Air - friend *Naal - friend * One - friend * Swag - friend * Uke - friend *Charles Noir - acquaintance Family Father- Gerard Monahan : Supportive guy, very busy with work, makes time for Lynn and her brother when he can. Mother- Yui Monahan : Lynn doesn't see her as a good mom but she did teach her a lot of musical things. So that's something Brother- Robin "Robby" Monahan : Illistrative artist, does a lot of screen printing, Lynn's favorite person in the world. Personality Lynn thinks herself a very approachable person unless she doesn't want to be approached, she makes that known, she lets her emotions be easily read, and her temper runs on a short fuse and an easy hold on a gruge. She's emotionally detached when it comes to relationships that are higher than friendship.Category:Characters Category:Thornville High Student